


The best sort of treatment

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Truth!
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101266
Kudos: 5





	The best sort of treatment

Our tale begins in St Mungo's Hospital Neville and Luna Longbottom are visiting Neville's parents, Alice and Frank for the fifth time that week. Since the birth of their twins Lorcan and Lysander, the married couple have been visiting more; often with their newborns.

Neville smiled. "Luna, have I ever told you just how truly brilliant you are?"

Luna told him, "Every day since the wedding."

Neville said, "Well, I'll say it again then because it's true."

Luna said, "I think that what your parents have always wanted and needed the most wasn't medical treatment or help, but love. Seeing their grandsons amplifies your love for them in a more physical sense and I think it's helping them."

Neville beamed, "Dear, you know it's helping them because as I myself told you the very first time we came here with the twins, before that day I had never seen them so focused on anything and so... happy. Look at them now though, I think that they're steadily improving day by day thanks to you."

Luna shrugged. "I keep telling you that it's not thanks to me, I didn't do much."

Neville grinned. "If you say so, but just take a step back for a moment or even two and look at them with the boys right now."

Luna glanced first at Alice who was holding Lorcan and humming a soft tune while she rocked him back and forth and then at Frank who was holding Lysander and laughing as he tickled his little feet and heard his chuckle.

She just nodded. "Things are looking up for them, that's for sure whatever the cause of that may be."


End file.
